Por unos confetis y unas batamantas felinas
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Voldemort vivía bien, estaba instalado en la cabeza de Ginny Weasley, allí tenía todo lo necesario para vivir excepto una cosa. Porque la vida de un confeti no es fácil y menos sin su batamanta felina


_Disclaimer: todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic está dedicado a __**lunitadiciembre**__, conocerla ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en 2013, me lo he pasado genial fangirleando con ella sobre animes, series y películas, aunque esté obsesionada con los malos malvados, además, eres una persona genial, siempre intentando crear nuevas parejas en el foro y en el Skype (que conste que la adoro aunque me shippee con gente a la que no conozco) Espero que te guste esta parodia, la he escrito con todo mi cariño._

* * *

_Por unos confetis y unas batamantas felinas_

Ginny Weasley era feliz. Tenía dos hijos (cada cual más torbellino que el anterior), un marido fantástico (que por cierto, era el niño que vivió, toda una celebridad en el mundo mágico) y no había ninguna voz en su cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día susurrándole cosas que, si su marido las escuchase, le abriría la cabeza para meterse y derrotar al mago que le dedicaba poemas de amor (que parecían compuestos por el mismo Shakepeare), que harían sonrojar a cualquier chiquilla de once años.

Pero Ginny ya era una mujer, no se iba a dejar influenciar de nuevo por esa voz sedosa que le hacía tener fantasías que nadie debería tener con el mago más terrorífico de Gran Bretaña, o el que lo había sido. Ahora los niños contaban la historia de como el gran mago Harry Potter había convertido en confeti (o eso era lo que decía David Yates) como si lo hubiese metido en esa batidora tan moderna que había salido hace poco en el mundo muggle.

Porque así es, amigos míos, Voldemort no consiguió que Ginny se hiciese su esclava personal durante un año (y después, misteriosamente, lo olvidase todo y volviese a ser la niña que vestía de rosa y tenía la voz más chillona que Umbridge) maldiciéndola, ni haciéndose su gran confidente, se la ganó con sus grandes poesías de amor. ¿Creíais que todas las chicas que estaban detrás de él era porque les parecían sexy esas dos rendijas que tenía para poder respirar, o por esa piel tan blanca que parecía que le habían echado encima un saco de harina, o por su calva a la que le tenía especial cariño y se lubricaba cada noche mientras chapurreaba pársel? No, ni de broma. La verdadera razón por la que todos lo adoraban era por su don con el lenguaje, que las dejaba a todas patidifusa, en especial a Bellatrix, que, como graduada en filología inglesa que era, estaba cansada del lenguaje soez que empleaba su marido y caía rendida a los pies del Señor Tenebroso.

Así que cuando se vio reducido a confeti negro (porque obviamente no iba a ser rosa, porque él era el señor oscuro, aunque en su sótano, cuando se sentía solo, se pusiese su batamanta rosa de gatitos) decidió que en vez de vengarse de Harry Potter (que estaba muy bien como propósito de año nuevo que nadie cumplía, pero necesitaba un propósito real, no uno que ya había intentado, con ningún éxito) conseguiría hacer algo mucho peor. Le quitaría a su esposa, y no iba a caer en esos clichés que pululaban por fanfiction sobre que se iba a enamorar locamente de ella y que no iba a poder dejarla. ¡Era el señor tenebroso, dueño de la batamanta de gatitos más grande del mercado, y el que no había sentido amor nunca y nunca lo sentiría! (por mucho que esas fickers llenas de amor hacia su persona lo hiciesen bueno, enamorado y adorable como un gatito)

El tema es que se había pasado años y años volando de un lado para otro convertido en confeti. Hasta una vez lo cogieron y lo utilizaron para la fiesta de un muggle que tenía una pinta de estar hechizado con un imperio, llevaba el pelo sobre uno de los ojos y la ropa más negra que la suya. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza robársela. ¿Quién se creía ese asqueroso muggle que era para vestir imitando el estilo del gran Lord Voldemort? Obviamente, se notaba la imitación, nadie había logrado nunca tener tanto swag como él, ni se habían acercado a tal hazaña. Tras un tiempo llegó a Londres, no lo supo por el gran ojo que adornaba esa ciudad, lo supo porque de inmediato empezó a llover como si no hubiese mañana. Si es que se tenía que haber quedado en España, con el buen tiempo y las buenas playas que había, aunque rectificó casi al segundo: él era el gran señor oscuro, su clima favorito era el tormentoso y si caía algún que otro desastre natural, mejor.

Después de arrastrarse durante horas y horas por las calles de Londres, porque el confeti y la lluvia (aunque el primero fuese en realidad el gran mago oscuro) no se llevaban del todo bien, por lo que Lord Voldemort había tenido que aguantar los pisotones de todos los muggles del lugar que corrían de un lado para otro como si en vez de agua fuese avada kedavras (lo cual sería mucho más divertido), llegó a la casa de los Potter. Obviamente no sabía que era la casa de su peor enemigo (quien curiosamente había derrotado al mejor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos con un maldito hechizo que se aprendía en segundo curso de Hogwarts, si le hubiese dicho ese dato a los aurores el problema habría sido erradicado en poco tiempo). Él creía que era la casa de los Black, la cual estaría vacía y podría hablar tranquilamente con Walburga Black (más que hablar, marujear sobre las últimas tendencias en batamantas de gatitos, las cuales interesaban mucho a ambos, ya que la matriarca después de reventar a sus hijos a cruciatus solía sentarse en su sillón al lado de la chimenea y taparse con su batamanta felina).

Pero cuando consiguió entrar por una de las ventanas se encontró a niños jugando. ¡NIÑOS! Voldemort les había cogido odio desde que había sufrido bullying en el orfanato, se metían con su serpiente. Todo el mundo sabía que las serpientes para él eran sagradas (porque como había publicado _Corazón de Bruja_ hace unas pocas semanas, se había descubierto que el señor tenebroso era serpientesexual. Fue un gran escándalo entre las mujeres que habían escuchado su bellísima prosa). Iba a salir de nuevo por la ventana cuando vio un pelo pelirrojo. Ginny Weasley. La utilizaría para llevar a cabo su venganza. Se metió por su oreja y llegó hasta su cerebro.

En este le cupo un escritorio, una estantería donde guardar sus obras y su tinta, su pluma y su papel para conquistar a tal be... Bueno, belleza no, a él le iban más las escamas.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**__ sé que la parodia no es uno de mis fuertes, pero sé que te gusta este género y lo que cuenta es la intención ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que te guste._


End file.
